


Hello Little Sister

by Lucy_Luna



Series: Gratias Vobis Ago [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: The Weasleys welcome Ginny into their fold.





	Hello Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock Harry Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sherlock+Harry+Winchester).



> Sherlock Harry Winchester: I would love if you wrote fic on say, the Weasley boys and their baby sister, when she was born and they all realize they finally have a baby sister, or play Quidditch, or anything!

When Molly finally looked away from the perfect face of her new baby daughter, she saw several pairs of eyes peering through the slightly ajar door of her and Arthur's bedroom. Smiling, she twisted slightly to touch the arm of the midwife at her bedside table. The young lady looked at her, expression attentive and expectant.

"We've got some visitors, nurse."

Her brows furrowed slightly, then, smoothed when she glanced over her shoulder at where Molly was staring. "It seems we do," the midwife said in that small, warm voice of hers that had guided Molly helpfully through her daughter's labor. "Would you like them to come in?"

Molly nodded.

Putting on a big smile, the young lady went to the door and pulled it all the way open. "Hello duckies," she greeted. "Your mummy and the baby are tired, so you all need to be quiet as you're saying hello to your new little sister."

"Sister?" all the boys murmured with varying inflections. The twins and Charlie wore pouts, as they'd been hoping for yet another brother, but Percy smiled. He'd been after a sister since she announced she was pregnant with Ron. As for Bill, he was smiling too. He hadn't cared one way or another what the baby would be, just happy that there was going to be yet another sibling for him to love. And Ron… she grinned at the toddler who sat on his eldest brother's hip. Around the fingers he had in his mouth, he grinned back. Her baby boy was too little to want one or the other. She just hoped he didn't get jealous now that the baby was here.

Despite their feelings about the new addition's gender, all the boys filed over to her side of the bed. The twins and Percy pulled themselves up onto the mattress beside Molly. The midwife saying, "Careful, careful!" as George crawled over her legs to settle against her right side. Expression one of contentment, Percy leaned over his new sister and stroked her cheek with one hand. "What did you name her?"

"Dad and I picked Ginevra for a girl," she told the boys.

The sound of hurried footsteps outside the bedroom door made Molly glance up just in time to see the slightly wild face of her husband. She laughed. "Ginny came a bit faster than I was expecting," she said in a way of apology. Arthur'd been at her side for most of her children's births. The only other one he missed was Charlie. Not that Molly was upset with him for that. He had been across the country helping his brother, Bilius, move flats.

"Ginny?" said Arthur, ignoring the rest of what Molly told him. He was smiling. "We've finally got our baby girl?"

She laughed. "We do!"

"She's very cute, Dad," Bill remarked sweetly. Molly knew that wasn't really true. Ginny was as red and wrinkly as all newborns were and only love made any of them think she was anything near adorable.

Arthur came over, placing either hand on his eldest sons' shoulders, he peered over them at Ginny. "She's beautiful."

Molly offered her daughter to her husband. "Want to hold her?"

Eyes lighting up with delight, he took her from Molly's hands and brought her close to his chest to cradle. Bouncing her slightly, he looked over all of their boys and asked, "Well? What do you think of your new sister?"

She watched them exchange a series of glances and looks. Then, as the spokesperson for them all, Bill answered, "We guess a baby sister will be fun."

Molly and Arthur met each other's gazes and dissolved into laughter. The boys  _guessed_. Oh, they had no idea what was going to come for any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit more of a family moment than a boys and Ginny moment, but, hey, still cute, right? I hope you think so too, Sherlock Harry Winchester.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you'll let me know your thoughts with a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
